Chronicles of the Boy Who lived PT -1
by n7kairos
Summary: Harry Evans is the Boy who lived. Fate, destiny has colluded to make his life both great and miserable. This is his chronicles.
1. Its better to start at the beginning

Harry Potter was a thin, 11-year-old boy, and universally thought to be somewhat of a scoundrel by all who encountered him. Harry's reputation was not only reinforced by his miles-too-large clothing and overall shabby, not clean look, but also by the very people who were charged with his well-being. Instead of coming to Harry's defence like any good legal guardian, the Dursleys encouraged the rumours, even going so far as to spread some themselves. If Harry dared to complain, it was back to the cupboard for him with a scolding. Nothing worse than a scolding, however, because Harry is a 'freak' to his relatives. The only reason that they don't get physical is because of something that had happened four years ago during the summer. Vernon Dursley had come home early and come home drunk. In his drunken state, using his scrawny freakish nephew as a punching bag seemed like a marvellous idea. That thought quickly changed direction when the nephew in question conjured up a bright blue light. Vernon ended up upside down with invisible restraints that tightened around him every time he struggled.

Vernon was held like that for nearly two days and since then, despite their urges to punish their freak of a nephew, they restrained themselves, not willing to trigger the freak's freakish powers that protect it. Kicking him out to the streets wasn't an option either. The other freaks that watched the house would find out and bring back their freakish nephew with a threat against themselves.

After that fateful summer day, the young boy had discovered something that would always side with him and couldn't be swayed one way or another like the teachers at school. If you think that he's too young to have his own side, he isn't. His entire life has been Harry against the world and the world is a miserable, cruel, and cold place.

When Harry was older, he also discovered more places that couldn't be turned against him, if only because the Dursleys wouldn't dare enter the library or the second-hand music shop. Harry bargained with the music shop owner and was able to buy an old hand-me-down radio to listen to when the Dursleys weren't around. Books and board games helped teach him, and he learned more from them then he ever did at school, for in school he was surrounded by Dudley and his gang of bullies who, while not doing anything physical, still tormented him verbally.

Although his official education started at the age of seven, Harry considered his education to actually start at the age of 8, when he first visited the school library and then discovered his local library. From then on he read everything he could understand and a lot of what he didn't. He learned about literature, science, history, culture and the arts, foreign languages, space, and all the other multitude of subjects that constitute the boundaries of human knowledge.

It was there he found an explanation for his freakish powers and it was one that he liked. Magic seemed to him a marvellous thing and even more so when he realised that it was real and he could wield it. It made him feel even more special. From then on he went on to acquire every bit of knowledge about the magic that he could find. He read about magic systems and various fictional depictions of magic in books and films that he watched in the weekly movies shown to the children in the local library. While such depictions did not match with his own experience of magic, they were still an immense help.

They gave him new ideas to experiment. The first experiment he attempted was after watching Lord of the Rings. He tried and was able to conjure a ball of light. After reading the books written by Tolkien, he was able to conjure fire.

His greatest achievement still remained the midnight blue shield that sheltered him from physical harm. While he was unable to hold it for very long - five minutes at the most, according to the library clock - he could still conjure it willingly. He was always out of breath and starving afterwards which, provided that he was only given two meagre excuses for meals every day, wasn't exactly a good thing.

Harry wasn't surprised when a tawny owl arrived at the Dursleys', in broad daylight, with a letter attached to its leg. The letter was addressed to him, but the last name written on it was strange. His uncle, the fat man, passed him the letter. He'd previously been told not to open or read Harry's letter, or interrupt him in any way.

The thick envelope read:

Mr Harry Evans,

Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Inside was a letter, made from the same parchment.

Dear Mr Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. The guide will come to help you do the shopping in a few days.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry realized what he was as soon as he'd finished reading the letter. He was a wizard! Not a mage, or a sorcerer, or a Magus, as wielders of magic were called in his beloved books. Something inside of him was glad that he wasn't. It made him, and his gifts, different from the rest. He finally had a name for his gifts as well, Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The rest of the week continued as normal in the Dursley household, with the exception of the palpable tense atmosphere that was if it was the calm before the storm. The Dursleys kept ignoring Harry, aside from the few times they put him to work cleaning the shed and mowing the lawn, the two times they needed to feed him. Most of the lunches for Harry consisted of a measly packed lunch and being sent away to the library for the rest of the day.

That suited him just fine. Harry, now inspired by the knowledge of being a wizard, and using his school letter as a reference, researched magic with an obsessive drive. He learned of wands and from wands moved on to focuses in general. He researched alchemy, potions, and the myriad theories on magic that existed in the fiction he read. He learned of shapeshifting, having found no mention of transfiguration, and he read the various depictions of the mythical creatures like dragons, fairies, werewolves, vampires, unicorns, phoenixes, gryphons, and countless other creatures.

Albus Dumbledore, the hero from the Grindelwald war, the Champion of the Light, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Sorcerer, Order of Merlin, First Class and the Current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was being berated by an irate and reluctant parent.

"And to think, now I have to see him trample about in the same school as my own children! It's infuriating!"

"He's your child too, James." James being James Charlus Potter, Head of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and the presently irate person sitting across the Headmaster.

"He's Lily's child. Not mine. I merely gave the seed."

"Yes and that makes him a Potter."

"No," James replied harshly. "I made sure of it. I never told Lily of the confirmation rituals and I never officially recognised him." then he paused and with a piercing stare at the Headmaster, he continued, "Make no mistake, Albus, Harry is not a Potter. I only allowed the use of the name in his muggle documents as part of our deal. Do not ask me to do more or I will have to rethink the alliance."

"Of course not, James. Harry's letter was dispatched with Evans as the surname already. He's enrolled as Harry Evans."

"Good, and I don't want him to be seen in any shop where we shop. Ollivanders, Madame Malkin's and all the regular stores. Take him somewhere else."

"But James! It's a tradition to buy the wand from Ollivanders, not to mention they are the best available and the same is true of the rest of the shops in Diagon Alley."

"I don't care. Take him to Knockturn alley or someplace else for the wand and the rest. And someone else can get the things that don't require him to be there, if he must have them from those shops."

"Very well. I will tell whomever i decide to send to Harry to take him to other shops. You will then accept the position?"

"Yes. I'll be the Duelling Professor."

"Very well then, I look forward to seeing you on the first of September at the feast."

"You shall." James got up, went to the door and opened it. He paused and, looking back at Dumbledore, said, "Times have changed Albus. Don't die for your views."

He turned back and as he closed the door behind him, he heard Albus's reply, spoken in almost a whisper

"Yes, James, how they have changed."

If one were to look back into the office, one would find an old man, staring at the wand, thinking of another man who changed long ago.

On a bright and early Tuesday morning, Harry met a person from the Wizarding World for the first time. Before then, the world had remained a mystery.

At 8 am sharp, Harry was ready in one of his few fitting sets of clothes. The clothes having been bought by his relatives as a part of a series of measures to pacify any hint of 'freakish' interference and expressly used during excursions which could invite more 'freakish' scrutiny, such as a trip to a major city like London, when Harry could not be dumped on the unofficial babysitter Arabella Figg's care.

He wore a maroon chequered shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of dark brown loafers along with black socks.

He carried his second-hand backpack, which contained two notebooks, a stationary box, a packed lunch, and a water bottle. One of his notebooks was filled with all his research interests magic and the other had space for notes on everything else. In his pocket, he carried £50, which he was given as an 'allowance' along with a warning to not to say anything wrong about them. He happily took the money and just as happily disregarded the warning, knowing they had no real power over him.

At 8.15 the doorbell rang. Harry opened it and saw a tall woman with an oblong face, curly grey hair with streaks of blue cut in a messy long pixie, and silver eyes with a tinge of forget me not blue. She had a relatively flat chest, long legs, and on her right cheek was a tattoo of a skull emerging from a bushman's poison flower in black and blue. She wore a grey sweatshirt, tapered trousers, knee-length, dark brown boots, and a classically long length beige trench coat.

"Good morning, you must be Harry." Her voice was soft but clear, with a hint of menace hidden, barely perceptible to any but the most perceptive of all people.

"Yes Ma'am."

"My name is Professor Delilah Vartuk. I'll be one of your professors at Hogwarts. I hope you're ready. We have a long journey ahead and we need to get going."

"I'm ready. I packed everything I think I'll need in my backpack," Harry said, motioning to the bag he was wearing.

"Well then, come along. We can talk in my car." With that, she started walking. Harry followed, not bothering to say anything to his relatives.

Vartuk led him to a 1997 limited edition Mini Cooper, black with various designs painted on top of it. From ordinary scrutiny, it looked to be a perfectly normal and perfectly destructible in a single crash.

But a in-depth look would reveal reinforced titanium chassis and ceramic armour plating, two inches on both sides, and six inches on both the front and back. The windows were made of specially treated celluloid glass that was half a inch thick and capable of withstanding anything up to a 7.68 mm round. It would also reveal the Kavachi 1790 cc engine and a built-in nitro system, both hooked up to a rune shielded analogue system to work for a wizard.

But these were not the only modifications.

"Are those runes on the car?"

"Yes, those are runes"

Indeed the entire car was covered in runes. Specifically, the protection and shield runes from Kanji and the shelter rune from Futhark - Old Norse school of runes. These were for protection against magical attacks.

"Come on, get in."

Vartuk made sure he was seated properly before going around and sitting on the driver seat. Harry looked around and noticed more runes as well as more changes. The seats were made of dragon-hide with the upper visible layer being made up of military grade Kevlar weave and ceramic armour lining. The airbags were made from specially treated acromantula silk fibres, the dashboard and the floor were made from more ceramic armour with a wood lacquer finish and finally underneath each seat was a Spectre M4 SMG chambered for .45 ACP with a 64 round casket magazine ready to fire, a ten inch long combat knife and a pair of readymade wands from Gregorovitch Wands in Diagon Alley, made from hornbeam with cores of kelpie hair and kneazle whiskers, a combination that works for literally every wizard.

Harry, of course only noticed the runes, the rest being hidden with both overt and covert means.

"Now, before we start, there are a few things I have to tell you." Vartuk paused, giving Harry a chance to reply.

"Okay."

"Now, I am here to mainly as a guide. First, we will go to Gringotts for your money -"

"I have Money!" Harry could not keep out the surprise in his voice.

Vartuk frowned, seething in fury and made more certain of her plan. When she had been asked by the Headmaster to take Harry to buy his school things and not go to Diagon Alley, she had immediately been suspicious, especially considering the identity of the child. The-Boy-Who-Lived was famous in the wizarding world as well as more shadowy areas of both the muggle and other 'supernatural' (as muggle fiction called them) areas. She now had her suspicion proved and it made her furious.

The child was clearly not well treated, more likely than not abused and she was quite sure completely ignorant of his own and his mother's heritage, something which she would try and correct in the drive ahead.

So, no, she certainly was not taking him to Knockturn Alley and other shady areas. Not yet. She had seen his eyes, green like the Killing Curse and she was quite certain he was going to be a wizard capable of a wide range of magic. Maybe in the future, she would introduce to grey magic and some dark magic, but not now.

"Yes, you have money and a vault. I'll explain more while we drive. Okay?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak as he tried to come to terms with these revelations. To think he had money all this time, only to have to deal with miserable possessions given to him with scorn and disgust, was more than he could bear. He would not cry, of course, having learned that crying brought no comfort and solved no problems. But he felt myriad of confusing emotions, mostly a bone-aching sadness and relief.

Vartuk saw the young child struggling to control and contain his feelings, something he should not have to do at such a young age and inwardly stamped down her urge to go back to Hogwarts and rake the Headmaster over warming coal.

Then and there, she decided to proceed with her plan and do all the shopping from her own contacts and along the way make sure that young Harry has a good day. Then she would go back and have words with the Headmaster, or perhaps put a bullet to his head, she wasn't sure yet. She had lived and fought through the war Voldemort wrought as a young teen and remembered it all. The horrors, the killing of her parents, her muggle friends, she remembered running for her life in the dark. She also remembered the day the war ended. She was 17. She had fought for 4 years, using a wand by a Colophonous, a muggle-born wandmaker and a stolen pistol.

Vartuk turned back to Harry and saw he was okay enough for her to continue speaking.

"Once we get your money, we'll buy your school things."

"Where will we buy them from?"

"Your future Headmaster wanted me to take you to some shops in London, but I know a place far better. Would you like to go there?" She asked, not about to just up and take a child to an unfamiliar area without telling him.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, shall we go then?"

Harry nodded. Vartuk made sure both their seatbelts were attached firmly, then giving him a smile, she started the car and they took to the road.

They took the long route. Joining the A3 near Ripley and then onto A3205 into London. During the hour and forty minutes drive, Harry listened as Vartuk explained the very basic of the wizarding world and his own heritage. By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, his head was buzzing with all the information. Wizarding world, separate nations,potions, society and all, with more to come, as the Professor told him she would try and give him extra lessons to bring him up to speed.

They entered the pub, his head and the scar covered up by a hat, which she had taken out of a bag which was charmed to be bigger on the inside.

They proceeded into Diagon Alley.

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

Vartuk gave him a moment to cherish the amazement, then quickly guided him to Gringotts.

Gringotts was a tall, imposing snow white building, towering over all the other buildings in the alley. And on the step was a goblin. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry and had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet.

On a plaque beside the entrance were the following words :

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"It means don't try to steal from us or we'll kill you," explained Vartuk.

They entered to find a busy hallway with wizards and witches being catered to by a host of goblins, some on the high stone stools behind a long counter, others on their feet, taking customers to their vaults and on every corner, two goblin guards wearing shining armour and carrying short swords and daggers in scabbards.

They went to an empty teller.

"Greetings. May the gold flow evermore in your coffers," Vartuk gave the traditional greeting of respect, which most wizards and witches didn't bother with.

The Goblin raised his eyebrows at the traditional greeting of respect from a human, but then gave the counter greeting,

"And May the blood of your enemies attest to your glories. How may I help you today?"

"Mr Evans here would like to access his vault," The goblin looked down at Harry, once more surprised. The goblin remembered, as did many others of his kind, another Evans, a warrior equal to their finest, and one of the few humans to have come to their defence the numerous times they were attacked by the dark lord's forces in the war. Such acts were never forgotten and always honoured. Such was the way of the goblins.

Looking backing at the tall woman with the Evans child, the one who defeated the most powerful dark lord in this century, the goblin asked, "And who are you?"

"Delilah Vartuk."

Once again the goblin widened his eyes and laughed. Today would indeed be a good day. Not one but two legends in the same Gringotts branch… It would be good indeed.

Delilah Vartuk was well known and even respected among Goblins. She had fought alongside a few goblin mercenaries during the Voldemort war and earned their respect, and her career since then had only cemented the relationship.

"Does Mr Evan possess his key?"

"Unfortunately not. The key was lost with his mother."

"Indeed. Very well, please wait a moment," saying this, the goblin rang a bell. Soon, a short, stockier-than-the-teller goblin came.

"Rogbar. Take Mr EVANS and Ms VARTUK to Ragnar's office."

Rogbar's eyes widened at the names, surprise evident. He had been a youngling in the first war and had seen Lily Evans fight to defend goblins. And he had, of course, heard of Vartuk, who at one point had killed through thirty wizards to reach a goblin position about to be overrun and then proceeded to defend the position alongside a handful of goblins until a Gringotts detachment relieved them.

Rogbar escorted them to Ragnar's office. He knocked.

"Come in."

"Mr Evans and Ms Vartuk to see you, Sire." After introducing them, he went away.

Entering the office, they found themselves in a opulent atmosphere with expensive rugs, wooden furniture, with medallions and other curiosities hung on the wall.

"Please, have a seat."

The voice made them look away from the room and towards the goblin. Old and wizened, with warrior's eyes and glint barely dulled by time, Ragnar presented a imposing sight. That he had dealt with humans for well over 300 years and was one of the most experienced goblins currently with Gringotts only added to the impression. He was seated on a throne made of ironwood, the rarest wood ever, being only found underground in goblin territories.

They sat down.

"Would you like refreshments?" he asked to the both of them.

"Orange Juice, if you don't mind, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"No trouble at all, Mr Evans." Ragnar noted Harry's lack of typical childish behaviour. While Goblins always frowned at the lack of respect, children were exceptions. Goblins always ensured the best service for a child, unless the child very rude, something which the more observant among the human wizarding community had always noted.

"The same for me, if you please."

Ragnar rang a bell and another Goblin came in.

"Griphook, get our guests refreshments. Orange juice and perhaps some bites."

Griphook acknowledged the order, went out and came back with the refreshments. Orange juice, cashew nuts, and pieces of the finest dark chocolate. He served them and left.

Vartuk and Ragnar watched with amusement, as Harry immediately pounced on the chocolate, eating one piece after the other. After a few pieces, he stopped, drank some orange juice, then looked up at Ragnar and said " Thank you." His voice cracked slightly.

"You are most welcome," Ragnar gave a grave nod, then continued "Now unto business."

Taking out a huge ledger and a silver dagger with runes on the hilt, he asked Harry, while turning pages "Now, have you been told of the Bloodline Test?"

"Yes, Professor Vartuk told me on the way. You cut your palm with a knife, let the blood drop on the ledger page and it tells you of your lineage."

"Yes, indeed." Finding the correct page, he handed the dagger hilt first to Harry.

"Slice your palm, drop two drops of blood on the page. The wound will heal on its own immediately."

Harry took the dagger and did as he was told.

Just as the blood dropped into the ledger, it vanished. Letters in black formed, stopping after a while.

Ragnar read the ledger, then passed it to Harry. The Ledger read:

Harry Evans

Child of Lily Evans ( Potter )

Vault 4856

Total Vault Content : Galleons : 100,000.

Others: Books- 140.

Charmed objects – 25.

Vault Owner- Harry Evans.

"As you can see, you have full access. Legally, this means you'll be an adult at the age of 14." He paused and watched the child.

Harry was stunned. He was well off, if not rich. He took a deep and steadying breath, then said, "Go on."

Ragnar continued, "Gringotts can provide you with credit cards for both muggle and magical businesses. You can also collect Galleons and whatever else you'd like from your vault"

"Okay, I'd like to do both."

The Goblin cart was fun. Harry enjoyed the rush of adrenaline as the cart hurtled down to the vault at breakneck speed. They stopped at a small vault On the door was a crest, a Datura and a Lily entwined together.

"Place your hand on the seal."

Harry did as he was told. Once he placed his hand on the seal, a light flared, and wrapped him in its embrace then faded away. The door opened and Harry gasped. Inside were neat stacks galleons. A huge pile of galleons. Then his eyes were drawn to the stacks of books to the left and then to the right, to a table filled with what he assumed to be the magic objects but what mostly drew his attention was the pedestal in the middle of the vault and the three bound journals. Compared to other vaults, the Evans vault was tiny, barely the size of a small room. To Harry, it was more than enough.

Harry entered the vault, while Vartuk and Griphook waited outside. He immediately went to the books on the left, not bothering with the galleons knowing he could access them with the cards. He found all seven years of Hogwarts textbooks on all subjects, and other books. There was Illustrated editions of Magical Nations and The World, Moste Potente Potions, Curses and Counter-Curses by Professor Viridian, Complete Magical History in Forty Volumes and the Complete Volumes of Tolkien, Shakespeare, and Sherlock Holmes, all first editions or limited editions. Lastly, There was an Encyclopedia of Modern Music, with music from each region of the world explained in detail.

Each of the school books had corrections and notes and so he took the first-year textbooks. Next, he went to the charmed objects and found a sneakoscope, a runic mirror, a set of goblin-made daggers, a pensieve, several charmed gauntlets with what looked like protection runes, and, as he had hoped, a magical trunk.

The trunk was black with the Evans seal on the centre. Setting the books down, he placed his hand on the seal. The same light, albeit weaker, cocooned him in its embrace before vanishing.

The trunk opened. Six compartments came out in succession. One looked to be a wardrobe. Another was clearly a book storage compartment. Similarly, there was one for potions, one for runes, one for rituals, and, finally, one for charmed objects.

Harry placed the books in their designated compartment, then collected several other books and a pair of gauntlets, and put them in the trunk.

Then he went up to the pedestal. On top of the pedestal were three bound leather journals. Harry took them and placed them in the trunk and closed it by tapping on the seal.

Then he went out of the vault, dragging the trunk with him, and asked Professor Vartuk

"Could you help me carry this?"

"No. That trunk has some serious protection. But I can shrink it for you."

Harry nodded his consent. Vartuk took out her wand, a peculiar shade of grey, and cast the shrinking charm. The trunk shrunk down to the size of a glove, and Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket.

On the way out, Harry was given two cards, one black and one silver. The silver was for magical stores and the black for muggle stores. He happily took the cards and went on his way with Vartuk, not knowing the stir he had created among the goblins.

Back at Gringotts, Ragnar was engaged in a serious discussion. After Harry and Professor Vartuk left, he called a meeting. Now seated around opposite him were Nagrond and Onghand, the other two senior Goblins.

"The debt must be acknowledged." This was Nagrond, leader of the Gringotts' contingent of the goblin guards. He had fought Voldemort's forces when they attacked Gringotts and had seen Lily on the battlefield. He had even fought alongside her... She was one of the finest of her kind, in his opinion.

"But how. The child is clearly ignorant of most of the wizarding world. How do we acknowledge the debt without him being somehow manipulated by other? I say, we wait for now."

"Did you not see who he came with. It was Vartuk. That human is more of our kind than some of our own kind. She would flay anyone who dare try anything."

"We will wait," Ragnar spoke. Immediately the other two ceased. While they themselves were senior to most and well respected, Ragnar was the authority when it came with dealings with the humans. He was also their senior by a 100 years.

"While it is true that Ms Vartuk seems to be acting as his guide, we must be absolutely sure before acknowledging such a debt. For now, we wait and watch…"

Once the decision was reached, the other two went back to their own work, as did Ragnar.

Meanwhile.

After leaving Diagon Alley, Vartuk and drove once more, this time to a nondescript hotel. Two stories with large black paned windows on the upper floor and a heavy set wooden door.

Entering, they found a waiting hall with a long couch on one end, a pair of single sofas on another, and in the middle a long counter with keys hung on the wall behind, a bell and on one end a tastefully arranged vase of flowers. Standing behind the counter was a man of medium height, wearing a black suit and an aquamarine tie. The man had light brown skin, probably indicating Creole heritage, and he wore round specs with a silver rim.

Approaching the counter, Vartuk took out a dozen gold coins. Harry noticed these weren't galleons or any historical coins he had read about. They had the symbol of a skull on one side and he couldn't see the other side, being covered by her palm as she held them.

Placing them on the counter, she said, "We'd like to see the Connoisseur."

"Good Morning to you, Ms Vartuk, it is a pleasure to see you here once again. The connoisseur is here. He'll see you inside. Take the door to your left down the main hallway."

They went to the door and entered to find themselves in a room filled with a variety of clothing. Behind the counter was a white man, who looked to be in his mid-forties, with auburn hair, an auburn moustache, a diamond-shaped face, and hazel eyes. He wore a similar outfit as the concierge, only with a white tie.

Seeing them enter, He greeted them.

"Greetings to you, Ms Vartuk, and to your young friend. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Beniton."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Harry here needs clothing. Full set."

"School?"

"Yes, Hogwarts."

"Casual?"

"Yes, Modern."

"Very well." Turning to Harry, who had been staring silently at the exchange, he spoke softly.

"I'll need to take your measures. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, sir."

Beniton proceeded to measure him. He guided Harry to a enclosure and had him choose the correct size of underwear from the samples. Once the measurement was done he proceeded to ask,

"What fabric would you like?"

" What do you have?" Harry asked.

"Normal fabric such as cotton, leather, linen, and also Kevlar, Acromantula silk, dragon hide and basilisk hide."

"I would suggest you take the Acromantula silk, dragon-hide and basilisk hide. It'll be more costly, but will last longer and can also protect you from injuries," Vartuk advised.

Harry thought about it and decided to take those. He already had his books and the rest of the things wouldn't cost too much.

"I'll take all three for my Hogwarts clothing."

"For the casual?"

"Cotton for the summer, and leather and acromantula for the winter."

"May I suggest Kevlar weave? No extra charge, of course."

"Okay."

"What type of clothing would you need?"

Harry looked to Vartuk for guidance, and she answered the question on his behalf.

"Plain black work robes for classes, 3 sets. 1 winter cloak, a pointed black hat, and Protective gloves made from dragonhide for Hogwarts"

"Casuals?"

This Harry answered, "Shirts for summer, sweatshirts for winter. Trousers and jeans, tapered. Coats and jackets for warm clothing."

"Boots?"

"Ankle length boots for summer, and knee-length boots for winter."

"Socks?"

"Black, ankle and knee-length, for summer and winter respectively."

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"That'll be 30,000 galleons."

Harry passed him the silver card. After paying, they left, with the delivery date being five days. Just before exiting the building, Vartuk passed Beniton a dozen more coins.

Once more they started on the road, this time going only a short way to a flat in Belgravia. They entered the foyer and proceeded up the stairs, to a set of glass double-doors. Entering those doors, they came to a stop in front of a single, wooden door. Stopping before it, Vartuk turned to Harry

"Once I introduce you, I'll leave, get the rest of your things, and come back immediately. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. It's okay as long as you come back quickly. I'm not comfortable around people."

"I will. Ready?"

Harry nodded. Taking his hand, Vartuk opened the door with her other hand and guided him inside. As they passed the door, they felt for a moment a heavy restricting weight, like a heavy obstacle before it cleared. Harry knew from their talk that this was a ward.

Entering, they found themselves in a small room, like a waiting room, and at the other end of it, a door leading further inside. Out of this door came out a man. Albino, Triangle face, shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and fairly fit, wearing a blue shirt open at the collar, tapered trousers and Persian sandals, the man slowly came over and greeted them.

"Hello, Ms Vartuk. It's been a long time."

"Hello, Deitus."

Vartuk had got her second wands from Deitus. She had met him just after starting work as a magical bounty hunter, working in both magical and muggle jurisdictions. Although she was quite sure the name he used was not a real name.

"I presume the young man requires wands?" He asked Vartuk.

"Yes. Harry, this is Deitus the Wandmaker. Deitus, this is Harry Evans."

The two shook hands and then Deitus, turning to Vartuk once again said,

"Come back in a few hours and we shall be done." Before turning and starting back towards the door, he then said to Harry, "Come along, we have a lot to do."

With a nudge from Vartuk Harry followed Deitus, and Vartuk left to get the rest of the supplies.

Entering through the door, Harry found himself in a room filled with display cases with boxes. Harry noticed each box was actually wand wood, or what looked like core samples. There was also, in a display, a collection of gems.

Deitus took him across the room into yet another through a door with an intricately designed wand carving in the middle.

Inside was a huge series of cases and, in the middle of the room, two chairs and a wooden table. Gesturing to Harry to sit on one of the chairs, Deitus went around and brought three cases and he placed them on the table, one at a time. Then he sat down on the other chair, facing Harry.

"Now, before we begin, is there anything you know about Wandlore?"

"Professor told me that the Wand chooses the Wizard."

"Yes, with most wandmakers that would be true." Seeing Harry's look of confusion, he explained.

"Most wand makers make their wands first, and then match the wizards with the wands. And it works most of the times."

"But sometimes it doesn't?"

"Sometimes. Either the wizard is never able to reach their full potential, or they require the special impetus only a custom made wand or a stave can give, which regular wands are not able to provide, and so they are erroneously declared squib."

"Not all squibs are squibs?"

"No, while it true that most squibs are unable to use wizarding magic, and hence truly squibs, there are those who only need more just a specially made wand more in tune with them. Which is where I come in."

"You make custom wands? Is that why professor brought me here?"

"Yes. I make custom wands. And staves and staffs too."

"How do you make a wand? Wait, you make magic staffs! Can I get one too?" Harry was excited. He'd finally get to see magic or magical thingies.

Laughing gently at the excited child's rapid barrage of questions, he replied, "That is what you're about to find out." Amusement was evident in his tone. He opened the cases one after the other.

Harry's breath caught as he took it all in. Spread across in the three cases were woods, some looked like normal wood, but others harry wouldn't even have believed were woods without them being labelled so.

There was, of course, a lot of other things as well. Dragon scales, hippogriff feathers, onyx gems, and even fluids, which were labelled variously as venom, gelly etc.

"Now." Harry's attention was drawn back to Deitus. "Pay close attention," Deitus paused. When Harry nodded, he continued,

"Custom wandmakers like me have the wizards pick the materials. Essentially, they focus on which wood, gem and core most eagerly respond to them. Then the wandmakers use the materials to make the wand. Understand me so far?" After seeing Harry's nod, he continued again, "The wands may be single wood and core or they maybe be multi-wood, multi-core wands. Multi-core wands require gems to stabilise them.

"Most wand makers use a specific set of woods and cores. Like Ollivander's. Garrick only uses three cores - Phoenix feathers, Dragon heartstring and Unicorn tail hairs, and he make only a single wand per wizard. I, on the other hand, make multiple wands for each wizard."

"Okay." Harry was enthralled by Deitus. Here was a real magical person, a wizard, a wandmaker talking about real magical things.

"Now have you felt your magic, when you get excited or when you felt upset or sad or angry?"

Deciding to be honest, Harry answered.

"I realised I had magic when I was seven."

At that Deitus raised his eyebrows, but he let Harry continue. While most children know something is different in them, they only learn its magic when they get their letters, except for the purebloods and some half-bloods of course. "Some bad people were trying to hurt me, and a blue magic shield stopped them. I learnt at the library, after reading, that it was magic. I then tried to do things with my magic and now I can do a lot of things with magic."

By the end of Harry's short monologue, Deitus was curious and furious. Furious that someone would attempt to harm a child and curious that he could do wandless magic, for he assumed it was wandless wizarding magic that Harry could do and not any other kind of magic. Such magic has been lost to the world for thousands of years after all, and the last creature inheritance was 1000 years ago, during the Vikings age.

"And what is it that you can do?"

"I can conjure fire. Manipulate small objects, and this," Harry conjured up his midnight blue shield. He did want to show it, but he also didn't want to draw attention to his omission. He had one more skill but he wasn't going to tell that to anyone. He could from when he was 7 years old speak to snakes. He had once greeted a common garden snake in the neighbourhood, and ever since then the people looked at him weirdly and he knew they talked behind his back, calling him names like freak, and disturbed, just like the Dursleys. Ever since then he had hidden that ability.

Deitus watched as the child held a clearly powerful shield that was unlike anything he'd heard of, for close to a minute before dropping it. The child had great potential and he realised this was going to be a difficult yet pleasant experience, making his wands. Snapping out his thoughts, he looked at Harry and said with respect and gentle amusement

"You, Harry, have the potential to be a great Wizard indeed."

" I do? I thought everyone can do such things."

"Yes, with a wand. You have enough power to do it without a wand. You, Harry, have the potential to be a powerful and great wizard, if you work hard."

Harry thought about it and replied with a nod:

"I'd like that. I'd like to learn to protect myself."

"Okay, now, shall we begin?" asked Deitus.

"Yes."

Deitus began, "I want you to pass your hand over each wood and core in the three cases here, while focusing on your magic. When you reach a material that will suit you, you'll feel an eagerness or warmth emitting from it. The greater the feeling the more suitable the material is for you. You understand?"

"Yes. The material that makes my magic grow warm or eager-feeling is suitable for me."

"Yes, start from the wood, then the cores and then the gems in that order".

Harry nodded and then, focusing on his magic, he reached out and slowly started passing his hand over the woods. The first wood to respond was a straight grained wood. Harry felt his magic swell as he picked it out and held it towards Deitus.

"Pine," noted Deitus before placing it in on the table.

Harry continued passing his hand over the wand wood. The next one practically leapt out at him from the case. This time he felt a warmth, like everything in the world was alright.

"Holly," Deitus noted again while taking the wood from Harry.

Harry resumed. The next one was maroonish-red wood. Harry noted it was eager, but not like the Holly or Pine.

"Redwood" Deitus noted once again.

Harry resumed. The next wood to suitable for him was willow.

The next wood to be suitable for Harry was Eucalyptus wood, which made his magic lively and sparks leapt out from his hand, at which Harry stared in amazement, but resumed once again at a nudge from Deitus.

The next wood was Ivy. This, like Holly, almost jumped into his hand, while he felt his magic ever closer in him, waiting to be unleashed.

The next one was a pale looking wood, which made his magic feel defensive. This was again like the Redwood, not as powerful a feeling as the Holly, Eucalyptus, Or Ivy.

"Linden," noted Deitus.

The last one was a deep brownish-red wood. This one gave all the various feel of magic he'd felt in the other woods.

"Mahogany."

Once sure, Deitus summoned another case and then instructed to choose again, in pairs of four which woods felt to him the best. After mixing around that the Combination of Holly, Linden, Willow and Redwood in one pair and Ivy, Eucalyptus, Pine and Mahogany in another worked best.

They moved on to Cores.

The first was Phoenix feather. This, like holly, was protective and warm. It also emitted the phoenix song, a sound that left Harry breathless and with a deep happiness and feeling of rightness.

The next one was a liquid core, which Harry came to know was Boomslang Venom.

Following that was Erkling Fang, which gave the same kind of feeling as Mahogany for Harry, albeit more aggressive.

Following that was a peculiar core, which Deitus informed him was Demiguise hair.

The one after that gave Harry the same feeling as Ivy, strong and grave. Hippogriff feather.

The last one was a Kneazle whisker, which Deitus told him was excellent for multicore wands and could be used with any other core.

They moved on to gems and found only two gems that responded to Harry. Onyx ( Sardonyx – Sard and white layers) and a pure black Jet gemstone.

Once again they tried various combinations. Phoenix Feather, Erling Fang and Demiguise Hair along with Onyx gem and Hippogriff feather, boomslang venom and Kneazle whisker with Jet worked best for Harry.

Then came the final combination selection. This was a nerve-wracking process but ultimately combinations for two very powerful wands were ready. The first was made of Holly, Linden, Willow, and Redwood with Phoenix feather and, surprisingly, Kneazle whisker and Demiguise hair with Sardonyx gemstone. The second was made from Ivy, Eucalyptus, Pine, and Mahogany with Hippogriff feather, Erling fang, boomslang venom, and the Jet gemstone.

Then, Harry watched as Deitus shaped them into wands. The entire process was enchanting. Deitus skillfully shaped the Willow and Linden between Holly and Redwood and then Placed the core of Phoenix feather and Demiguise hair entwined in Kneazle whisker and slowly bonded them together in an excruciating process. He then finally added the Sardonyx, slowly wrapping it in a way so as to stabilise the rest of the wand material.

He then did the second. Ivy, Pine, Mahogany, and Eucalyptus was slowly shaped, then bonded with Hippogriff feather, Boomslang venom, and the Erling fang all encased within entwined together, then stabilised with Jet gemstone.

The result was two striking and beautiful wands.

The First wand was a fine golden, white, and red, with tinges of black, that created a beautiful look.

The second was more striking. It was deep black, with streaks of green, blue, and violet all over in a chaotic but beautiful pattern.

"Go on, They are yours now," Deitus said to an enchanted Harry.

Harry picked up the first. Immediately he felt his magic in leaps and bound, with a deep protective streak and a warmth he was quite sure that he had never felt before. Harry gave it a wave. Golden sparks rushed out of the wand, covering the entire room as he felt his magic react instantly and eagerly, like the wand was an old friend or a loved one.

Setting it down after a while, he picked up the second. This time the magic roared, and when he gave it a wave, instead of sparks, a slash of wind lashed out, throwing the cases into disarray, as Harry stared dumbfounded.

After Deitus cleared it and Harry had paid him, Deitus handed him a book after coming back from deeper inside and said,

"This is a book on Focuses, for beginners. Read it carefully, and once you're a few years older, come back to me and then we'll see about getting you a stave or a staff."

Harry nodded, still staring at his wands. He had never felt that safe, or that happy, ever before.

Just then Vartuk came back. Seeing Harry, she guessed his reaction to his wand, having gone through a similar one when she had gotten her wands from Deitus.

After paying Deitus, they went to the car. Once inside the car, Vartuk turned to Harry

"Harry, I know the feeling is quite great, but you must not use your wand before school."

Noticing the serious tone of her voice and also noticing her use of wand and magic, he replied

"Okay, I won't."

Vartuk was quick to pick up on the fact that Harry had indeed understood the true connotation of her warning. She continued,

"Now, I can either take you back to relatives" She paused as she noticed drawing himself tighter in a subtle manner, then continued, "Or I can take you back to the hotel and you can get a room there till the day of the Hogwarts express journey, after we buy you some clothes to tide you over for now."

"I'd like the hotel room".

"Okay," Vartuk replied.

They went shopping again. This time they visited Harrods and other Muggle stores. They bought a complete set of clothing for him. Then they went to a restaurant for kebabs and rotis, followed by chocolate ice cream scoops.

Eventually, they returned to the hotel. They found the Concierge in the same place in the same suite again.

When he saw them enter, he greeted them.

"Hello, once again Ms Vartuk. Master Harry. What can I help you with this lovely evening?"

Vartuk once more placed some coins, this time more than a dozen, on the counter and said,

"Harry needs a room 'til September first. Top floor, preferably."

"And will you be staying with him?" He inquired.

Shaking her head, She replied, "No. But I'll appreciate if you help him and keep a eye on him."

"Very Well." Taking a key from behind him, he placed it on the counter. "Room 6, Top floor as you requested. And I will endeavour to fulfill your request."

Vartuk took the key, placed a couple more coins on the counter, and gave him a smile. Then, as she beckoned Harry to follow, he said: "I do hope you enjoy your stay with us, Master Harry."

Room 6 was a single bedroom suite, with a study table, a wardrobe, a bedside table and lamp, and a king sized bed in it. Along with that was an en-suite bathroom with a shower, and a bathtub, a separate loo, as well as a small kitchenette. In that was a small fridge with fruit juice and water already inside. There was also wine, but Vartuk removed that the moment she saw it.

Vartuk gave him his trunk, his other school things, and a hug before leaving. After spending an entirely hectic day running about, Harry was tired but also happy. He changed into his new sleepwear, went to bed and promptly passed out, dreaming of colourful spells and magical creatures.


	2. discoveries

Harry walked straight through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley,wearing a long cloak with a hood to make sure he wasn't identified.

He slowly walked to Gringotts, then proceeded to a teller.

" Greetings, may the gold flow in your coffers evermore"

" May the blood of your enemies attest to your glory. How may i help you?"

" I'll like to access my vault and speak with Ragnar, if i may" Harry replied, taking down his hood for a slight bit, before putting it back in.

The goblin's eyes widened, before he nodded. " At once". Pressing a button, he summoned a goblin escort, then asked him to take him to Ragnar, not repeating Harry's name in the correct assumption that he didn't want his visit to be known.

Beckoning Harry to follow, the goblin started walking inside. Harry followed the goblin down the familiar path to Ragnar's office. The goblin knocked, and Harry heard Ragnar reply " come in"

" Sire, Mr Evans is here to see you ".

" Very well. "

Harry entered. He found the room in the same tranquil state as before.

" Please, have a seat."

Harry took a seat and said " Thank you for seeing me".

" You're welcome. Refreshments?"

" Same as before, Sire."

" Of course." Pressing the bell, he summoned Griphook and told him to get the refreshments. Once the refreshments arrived, they indulged in it, before settling down to business.

" So Mr Evans, what can i do for you today?".

" I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Statue of Secrecy. "

" What exactly would you like to know?"

" Well, it made no sense to me. Unlike now, the muggles didn't have that much of an advantage over magicals. The whole reason of enacting the statue just to project themselves from muggles make no sense. "

Ragnar thought for a second. Deciding to answer it, he began

" What i am about to tell you is known to very few in the human wizarding society.

During the 15th century, the progenitors of the ICW decided to remake the world, without the muggles, who were hunting down known wizards and witches or demanding their services. So your purebloods decided to summon demons to end all muggles and their rivals, before they would banish them back."

" Demons?" Harry asked, his overactive imagination cooking up ideas of an combination of the worst nightmarish creatures in the fictions he'd read.

" Yes. Demons. They inevitably lost control of them. Over the course of the next weeks, the demons hunted down all creatures across the land on which they'd been summoned. They were only stopped from spreading forward by a combined force of 100,000 wizards that had been gathered for it. They managed to stop it, but none of them survived. "

" Is that why they enacted the Statute?"

" Yes. Because of the event's consequences. The pureblood factions in society saw their losing power, and the growing influence of the muggles in their affairs, and decided to enact them. They also managed to stop the influence of muggle born wizards ."

" How ?"

" Sacrifice. Every muggleborn magical child was hunted down by pureblood fanatics and sacrificed to power the wards."

Harry felt sick, but managed to hold it down until a perceptive Ragnar conjured him a bucket. He retched, throwing up all his breakfast, which the bucket promptly disappeared.

Afterwards, he sipped water. He had tried to apologize to Ragnar, only to have it waved away, him saying it was fine.

" Thank you for sharing your knowledge."

" It is fine. Is there anything else i can do for you?"

" Yes, i was wondering if Gringotts helped customers with investments?"

" Yes, we do" Ragnar replied.

After discussing it with Ragnar, Harry invested quarter of his remaining money into muggle business for a year, with the promise to invest more in the case of profit.

He then went to his vault, retrieving some more of his mother's books and returning the few he'd read.

Then he went back to the hotel, and took a early dinner, before going off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, he had his breakfast, then unlocked his trunk to retrieve his mother's notebooks.

Opening the first one, he found a letter. Hands trembling slightly with emotion, he opened it. It was from his mother. It said :

 _My dear Harry,_ _If you're reading this letter, then that means I'm dead. If so, then I'm sorry I'm not there for you, my beautiful boy._ _I'm writing this letter to tell you of my own life in brief, and leave you with some advice and knowledge, that along with the rest of my knowledge in the diaries with this letter would hopefully help you with your life and help you fulfill your destiny. But let me start at the beginning._ _My name is Lily Evans. I was born in the hospital of a small town in France. My parents, were on holiday. They returned four months after my birth, to London._ _From an early age i knew i was different. I could lift things, could cause glass to shatter when i was angry or upset. This did not please my big bitch sister ( don't be surprised by my cursing. I do that a lot. It's a perfectly good way to vent). In any case, my bitchter? didn't have a shred of magic in her, and that made her angry and jealous. So she proceeded to make my life hell any way she could. She would spread lies about me and try to bully me. My parents tried their best to raise me and her equally. They succeeded, to a measure._ _I was 10 when i met Severus Snape, and for a while we became friends. If only i had known what a perfectly horrid bastard that man was, well, let's just say I wouldn't have lost half the friends i have._ _At the age of 11, i went to Hogwarts. The next four years were eye openers in many ways. Pay attention to what i say next. You need to know this._ _You see for the next four years i learned what it meant to be a muggle born witch in British wizarding society ( not that it's much different than the rest of wizarding society). In those four years i learned how to use wizarding magic. Charms was my favourite. But i also discerned something far more insidious and just plain fucking bad._ _You see, the moment muggleborns steps into wizarding society, they automatically become a third class citizen, if you can call them that. Mudbloods, they call us. Filthy impure creatures to be enslaved, raped and killed for fun. That's what we used to be. Fortunately for me, things changed with the rise of muggle technology. You see, the few purebloods who could think, had seen the writing on the wall. Muggles had technology that could kill entire cities. Add to that, the squibs ( non magicals born to magicals) were again starting to resist their treatments and if they allied with the muggleborns, could have formed a powerful force opposed to the purebloods. So they enacted the bare minimum of changes to laws. Now muggles could hold jobs and live freely, but that didn't stop the unofficial societal sanctioned discrimination._ _For four years i was bullied, along with other muggleborns in various ways. The Professors of the school did their best, mostly but that wasn't simply enough._ _I made a few friends, and i ditched one. Severus called me a mudblood when i refused to go on a date with him in third year. I blew him into a wall for that. Expulso is the spell. If you're wondering what spell i used._ _It was also the year i caught the attention of several people. First let me tell you of the good one._ _Professor Filius Flitwick was the charms professor. He still is in fact. I was very good with charms from the beginning. In fact, i was phenomenal. This caught his attention. He offered me an apprenticeship, which i accepted. Now I'm the youngest charms Mistress in well over a century._ _I also formed a friendship with a Alice. She is now Alice Longbottom. Other friends included Hagrid ( the Hogwarts gamekeeper, although don't let that ever fool you if you meet him. He's much more sharp than he looks), the giant squid in the lake of Hogwarts, and to my surprise, the Grey Lady._ _The bad included most purebloods, including but not ending at Malfoys, Lestranges, Yaxley, Black, and the rotten rest._ _Then there was your father. James Charlus Potter was the biggest moron I'd ever seen. He hung out with the only werewolf in Hogwarts, Remus Lupin ( a good man, mostly), Peter fucking Pettigrew, a treacherous fucking bastard who clung to his friends all the while leering at anything with a skirt and Sirius Black. Now there was a quandry. He was the black sheep of the Black family, the only one who didn't believe in pureblood nonsense and a Gryffindor. He was also a good person, despite his playboy attitude towards life. Perhaps that is why i fucked him for a whole term in my 6th year. It helped he was good in the sack. ( Don't judge. I've come to realise that free love is the only kind of love that make any sense. But love's something I'll leave you to decide, aside from snippets here and there)_ _Then there was Riddle and his fanatics. Tom Marvolo Riddle ( it took me quite a while to figure out his name), calling himself Lord Voldemort ( its French for flight from death) launched a purist movement some years before i was born._ _At the end of my 6th year, the war that was in the shadows spilled out into the open. Massive attacks by death eaters were carried out on muggleborns and their parents. Among those were my parents._ _I was at home when the Death Eaters came. That's the name of his followers. You see, Riddle is afraid of death, and that fear was present back then as well. In any case, i couldn't hold them off forever, so I took my parents to a safe house in London and then went to join the muggleborn resistance._ _Over the next few years, i fought alongside squibs, my fellow muggleborns, half bloods, goblins, mermaids, veela, and even half giants._ _It was during this time i learned of other magic. There's quite a few non wizarding magic arts out there. You'll find information about them in my diaries. It was also during that time i learned how to use guns and make bombs. Most death eaters were quite ignorant of muggle weapons. It gave me a chance to use them to level the playing field._ _It was also during that time that I slept with your father. We were on a joint mission to Amsterdam, to take out a group of death eaters who were funneling old money through Amsterdam into Riddle's coffers. He was there as a member of the Order of Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore's secret society. Ah! Albus Dumbledore. The white beard bullfuck that watched as his very student became a muggle hating dark lord. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts. Has been quite a while. Powerful, and manipulative, he's one to avoid._ _Then I got pregnant, and on return i asked for marriage. We got married just a few weeks later, although it isn't one recognised by wizarding society. Which made me his mistress. But that was alright. I had access to a stipend and a cottage in Godric's Hollow, one under Fidelius charm ( it's a spell that creates a null field around the object, making it undetectable with normal means, both magic and muggle). It's quite handy when you're sleeping with your so called husband's friend's wife, among others. Alice and I were lovers for quite a while, before the prophecy and your birth._ _The prophecy regarding you. It says you're the one who must kill Voldemort. I don't know the exact words. You'll have to ask Dumbledore. If my suspicions are correct, he knows it._ _In any case, the prophecy applies to You only. It could have applied to Neville, but that's done and dusted after Riddle tried to kill you by killing me before you were born._ _You were born on 15th September, 2000. A two pound baby with a beautiful face and those green eyes of yours._ _Now here i am, watching you sleep in the cot, a grey blanket covering you, and your pinkie in your mouth._ _So, Harry, that's my life till now in brief. Now, I'm going to give you a few advice. I leave it upto you to decide what to do with them._ _First, trust no one before verifying that they can he trusted._ _Second, learn everything you can. Don't keep yourself limited to wizarding magic. Learn whatever other magic you can. Learn non magical things to. You'll find manuals for bomb making, gun maintenance and improvised weapons in one of my diaries._ _Third, don't try to use electrical goods yourself. While lights and such will be fine, most other electrical goods don't work without runes._ _Fourth, go to 7b, Broadchurch, near the cliffs of Dover. It's a small cottage that i used as a safehouse. You'll find a small bunker underground. Inside is a stash of emergency supplies and some weapons. The keys are attached with the envelope._ _You'll need to kill Riddle as soon as you can, if you want to have a life. But that doesn't mean you jump unprepared into battle. Only try when you know you can fight him into a standstill, if not kill him. I've fought him several times, and he's the toughest and most ruthless of all magical fighters out there. Well a half blood leading a bunch of racist purebloods has to have some mettle, i suppose._ _Make friends, but know that friendships don't always last._ _Ignore your father. He won't take you in if i die. He made it quite clear to me. He's words just a few weeks ago was ' Bastards have no place in Potter home '_ _And above all, my Harry, live life how you want to the fullest._ _There are a few other letters i intend to write to you sometime, if i survive the night._ _Love you_ _Mom._ _P.S- You are supposed to go to Alice or to Sigil Boarding Creche in Switzerland in case of my death. Not to Petunia ( my bitchter) or James ( what fat chance there is of that) or anyone else in the magical world._

Harry dropped the letter, tears at the corner of his eyes. They were tears of sadness but also of frustration, anger, perhaps even hate. He couldn't really tell even if he wanted to. He'd just received a letter from his mother, who loved him but was killed before she could raise him. He collapsed, numb and sad and a lot of other feelings coursing through him as well.

There he just sat, lost and lonely, staring at the wall and far away.

Author's Note.

 **Welcome all to my HP fic.** **First, a big thanks to the people over at Neptune's Pub,the Discord Server and to the editor of the first chapter-** **Trinity@theholyghost.** **Short chapter because I'm busy with a lot of things.** **Next, I have my own server.** **Kairos Academy.** **Here's the imvite.** **https/discord.gg/BvMx9NG** **I hope to see you guys there.** **Till Then.**


	3. Day till school

Harry woke up with a crick. Having slept on the ground where he had been sitting emotionally exhausted hadn't done anyway favors for his body. Wiping his eyes and retrieving his spectacles from the floor, he stood up slowly, only to stop at the sound of a knock from the front door.Quickly retrieving one of his wand, he walked to the front door, wand pointed at the door,ready to summon his shield at the first sign of contact.

Leaning in, he looked through the eyehole to see Professor Vartuk standing in front of the door. He closed the eyehole, then opened the door.

"Professor.."

" May i come in?"

"Sure." He waived her in.

" What can i do for you professor?" He asked, stowing his wand away.

"It's more about what i can do for you,Harry. Tell me, what do you know about the magical world and magic?" She surprised him with her return question but nevertheless he answered.

"Aside from what i researched from fictional variants, just what you told me"

"Which, while extensive was next to nothing.. which is why I'm willing to tutor you, in both magic and the magical world, before you go to Hogwarts and if you do well, maybe during your term as well."

Harry didn't have to think twice. He already would be at a disadvantage in school,even with the extra training, he thought.

"I accept. But i have a question."

Vartuk motioned for him to continue, when he paused.

" Why do you keep saying Magical world and not the wizarding world?"

" That my student is your first lesson, which i will teach over dinner."

" Dinner?"

" It's evening, going late actually."

Harry was surprised, which showed barely on his face. Enough for her notice. Notice but not pry.

" Come on, get dressed. I'm hungry and I'm sure you're to."

Her voice, or maybe it was his stomach giving off a growl, made Harry realise he hadn't eaten for a whole day, and with a sheepish look on his face, he went inside.

They left the his lodging fifteen minutes later, Harry having changed into fresh clothes.

A short walk later, Vartuk guided him to a small restaurant. There were only a few booths inside, lit with soft light.

They ordered food and while eating, they talked.

" To answer your question Harry, there is a magical world, of which the Wizarding world is a part, despite what the ministry would have you believe."

" What are the other parts?"

" There are several. There are the traditional magicals in each region. Natives of the Americas, the Inuits, eskimos and others all have their own magic. That is just the humans."

" What other races are there, aside from the goblins?"

" Several. Goblins themselves are part of the larger Dwarven lineage, alongside the Pygmies of America, the Kitsune, the Huli Jing, the Kumiho and the Myobu tribes of Asia, Duergar of the European continent, the Cupira and Caipora of South America, cipito of Central America, and the gremlins of Oceania."

She paused for a few bites before continuing.

" Other than the dwarven lineages, there are house elves, the centaurs, the satyrs, the merpeople, vampires, werewolves,the veela, the sirens, the nagas. There are a few others which can be both creature or a sapient species. These include Giants, the succubi, the incubi, the banshees."

Harry of course knew the difference between a creature and a sapient. So he asked her to tell her about creatures.

She did. She also told him of the various classification levels, starting with Scamander's, which magical Britain used.

She told him of the two phoenix species, the almost immortal true phoenixes and the Irish subspecies of the phoenix, the augreys whose cries invoked the deepest of sorrows in the listener. She told him of the occamy, the sixteen different dragon species, the giant spiders, acromantulas, the sea serpents and the various other creatures.

Throughout her lesson, she found she liked teaching him. After her lesson and their meal, they had ice cream. Then she escorted him to her room, encompassed during the way back in a comfortable silence.

Pausing at the door, he looked at her and said

" Thanks, professor."

Looking at him, at his eyes she could see he meant it. She squeezed his shoulders gently, then with a nod, she left. Harry stood there, watching her go down and disappear before he went inside, a smile on his face and a heart made just a tad happy.

Harry waited for Professor Vartuk to arrive. Over the past few weeks, she'd been giving him daily lessons in magic, and the magical world. In the theory section of his lessons, harry continued to brush up on magical history, the various institutions such as Gringotts bank, Daily Prophet, Ministry of Magic, the magical currency of galleons and sickles, and various creatures, and other things of note.

While the theory was important and sometimes quite interesting, it was the practical learning of magic that excited Harry.

Professor Vartuk had already taught him the basic spells, such as the light charm, Lumos and it's variants, the shield charm, Protego, several basix hexes and curses, including Reducto, Confingro, Diffindo, among others.

To say his appetite was whetted was an understatement.

His own personal study was also going well. While he hadn't delved into the spells in his mother's diaries, he'd been reading her notes on the spells he was learning from Professor Vartuk, and it allowed him to learn them quicker. He'd also turned his attention to science fiction, researching conformal shields, energy beams and other things, which he then modified and applied to his wandless magic, with some success. While turning his shield into a conformal barrier was easy, other things weren't.

He opened the door as soon as he heard the knocking. She was standing, with a large pack of takeout yet again. Another thing he liked her for. She always brought something. Whether it was food, chocolates, or in rare case, books or other things. He'd already gotten a collection of the wizarding folklore, and fiction, omniculars, secrecy sensor, and a revealer.

After they'd lunch, noodles, and shredded lamb, they went straight to lessons.

" Today, I'll be teaching you about Death Curses, one of them has shaped your life since you were one year old."

" Avada Kedavra" Harry whispered, softly in a numb voice.

" Yes. The Killing Curse, and an unforgivable due to its capacity of killing the soul of the target, being completely unblockable with magical shields, and known to corrupt its users, is the most popular of the death curses.

Death curses are so named because these curses when cast almost instantly the target, whether an individual, a group of people or a area. They are however not always true dark magic. These curses can be used by anyone with sufficient skill and power and very rarely fail to do it's work."

" How many are there?" Harry asked.

" Quite a few. There's the Killing Curse, the Soul Sever curse, the Kill curse, the Death curse, the Dark kill curse and quite a few more."

" Do you know any?"

" Yes, i do.I know the death curse. I'll show you "

They cleared a small space, Vartuk put up a shield around Harry. Then with a swift jab of her wand, she casted the curse.

Teloch!

At once a violet and black spell lanced out lightening fast, and struck the target. The effect was immediate. Spirals of energy same color as the spell coursed through the area, bending, twisting and burning it. Harry could see the how deadly it would be to a human. Not to mention smell. The spell had a odd smell.

" That is the smell of magical corruption ." Vartuk answered his unspoken question, having noticed.

She waited for the spell to stop. Then she traced a ankh in the air before jabbing the centre of it with her wand. The rune released powerful energy, which Harry saw slowly cleaned the area of the corruption.

She turned to him and said " Would you like to try? If you do, remember that this curse is to be used only and only in the most dire of all situations."

Harry slowly nodded, drawing one of his wand.

" The key to casting the Teloch is concentration, sight and calm. Unlike some of the other curses, it does not require any particular emotion to be channeled to cast it. It's one of the reasons i favor it. Now, ready your wand, and draw your magic. On my mark, cast."

Harry did as he was told, keeping a tight yet comfortable grip on his wand.

" Mark"

In one swift motion, he jabbed his wand forward and cried out "Teloch!"

Instead of a powerful curse, a weak one lanced out, and struck the target. It only effected a small area.

" Not bad, if the target was a person and was hit he'd still be dead. Now, we'll practice for the rest of the day. Again!."

Together they worked the rest of the day on his casting.

Vartuk strode into the Headmaster's office, having received his patronus the moment she'd arrived at Hogwarts.

" Ah, Miss Vartuk, please take a seat" said the old man with long flowing beard looking at her, over his half moon specs with his twinkling eyes.

" What do you want Dumbledore? Tell me straight and cut the crap."

Dumbledore sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult.

" I was going to ask how Harry is. You visited him today."

" He's fine. No thanks to you." Her voice was cold and level.

" If you have something to say to me, Ms Vartuk, please feel free to do so."

" You left a child in a loveless home with people who hate him."

" It was for his own protection." Dumbledore answered.

" Own protection? That child has been abused mentally and possibly physically. Exactly whom were you trying to protect him from?" She asked with a voice of cold fury.

Dumbledore literally seemed to shrink at her accusation. At the time, he'd hoped that the child would be accepted by his own family, and the blood wards would protect him.

It seemed he was wrong.

He faced her again and answered. " From the followers of the Dark lord still active, from an irate James Potter who wanted to have him shipped to an orphanage, from ministry officials and from others who would use him to further their own goals. I had never thought he would need protection from his own blood."

" Well now you do. What are you going to do?"

" The blood wards have been spent now that he isn't living there thanks to you. He's no longer safe there. We'll have to find him new accommodation."

" We?" She asked, her voice softening just a bit.

" Yes, we. You seem quite vested in helping him."

" I am. But it won't be us. Harry gets a say on where he lives, whether you like it or no." her voice brokered no argument."

" Very well." He acceded with another sigh.

She got up and left the place. Dumbledore looked at the Wand, troubled by past mistakes, until a soft musical trill brought a smile to his face.

" Yes Fawkes. That is all we can do."


	4. Sorting Mess

September 1st.

Vartuk knocked on the door which was immediately opened by Harry.

" You ready?" She asked, giving him a look over and nodding in approval.

" Yes, the trunk's packed and all ready, as am i." He answered, his voice slightly quivering from excitement. He had actually never felt more excited.

Vartuk summoned his trunk and they went downstairs.

" Good morning,Ms Vartuk, Mr Evans. I see you're checking out." The concierge greeted them.

" Yes, we are." She placed a stack of coins.

He nodded, taking the coins. It meant everything was in orders. Turning to Harry, he spoke.

" I hope you stay with us again, Mr Evans."

" Thanks."

Outside, she led him to her car. Once they were inside, she turned to him and started speaking.

" You know, it's strange. He's never done that before. The Concierge."

" Done what, Professor?"

" Tell someone that he hoped to see them again. You must done something right." She answered, before starting the car and getting on the road.

" Never?"

" No, never." They continued driving for a couple of minutes, before she asked.

" You wanna select the music?" pointing with her off hand to the radio.

" Yes!" He fiddled around with a couple of stations until a old song began to play and sat down. She glanced at him once, then stared ahead at the road, each comfortable in the silent company as the music continued.

Let me take you far away,

You'd like a holiday.

Let me take you far away,

You'd like a holiday.

Exchange the cold days for the sun

A good time and fun….

They stopped twice during the drive. Once for lunch, the other for dinner. The rest of the twelve hour drive they spent talking and listening to music to the car radio.

They arrived in Hogsmeade late in the evening.

" We'll have to walk from here." said Vartuk, getting out of the car.

" Okay."

He took his trunk out and tapped a rune. The trunk levitated itself, following Harry as he began to walk, following Vartuk.

His first taste of the Hogwarts wasn't the school itself. It was the wards, the magical barriers protecting Hogwarts. He felt it, felt it pass over him, felt the pressure as if it was judging him, something he wasn't quite sure wasn't the case. He felt the pressure recede. He also felt something else, barely.. a sliver that almost felt like someone was welcoming him.

Dismissing the feeling for his own excitement, he continued on to his first actual site of the castle.

A massive black gate stood sentinel, a visible barrier of golden hue covering it. Beyond it was the grounds. It was empty and the smell of wet grass tickled Harry's nostrils. It was quite large too, being the size of several football fields, the only notable feature being the sudden rise closer to the ground. It seemed the castle had at one point possessed a moat, which had been filled in.

From the ground his eyes climbed upwards, resting upon the castle. He gasped. Giant towers supporting several more towers, high windows and great walls, all meshed in with magic, magic which bleeded out of the very stones, coiling around the building in a thin layer, made it into something magnificent.

They crossed the ground, the gate having opened for them while he was still viewing the castle. A closer look made him notice one other things in particular. Sentries.

Beside every window and on the roofs stood armoured figures, armed with what looked like staves and crossbows. They were all faceless and all the more intimidating to look at.

'Those are the Hogwarts Legion. Protectors of the school and it's children. They are pure magic and their weapons draw power from the ambient magic of Hogwarts. Voldemort found out too late when he sent a death eater battalion to capture it. They never made it past the gate' Vartuk explained, having noticed his gaze.

'Now, come one. We're getting late.'

Climbing broad stone steps, they arrived at yet another metal gate. Yet again the door swung open, taking them in to the Entrance Hall.

Which was just filled with students and ghosts! Even forewarned he couldn't gasp in shock as four ethereal figures floated into the hall, setting off shrieks from the more timid children.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, First years.' the greeting from the ghosts were met with mumbled replies but they didn't seem to mind.

Then one of the ghosts, a beautiful lady came to a stop in front of Harry. Stooping down to his level, she spoke.

'Greetings child. Hogwarts and the House of Ravenclaw bid you welcome' the soft ethereal tone eased Harry's unease and for a moment he could have sworn her eyes glowed.

'Um… thank you, i guess' he half mumbled, half spoke. She smiled, turned and left. Looking up at Vartuk, he found an inscrutable expression on her face, an expression which quickly turned into irritation at the sound. He was quite familiar with that expression. She would have it every time he didn't give his best during their training. Since they weren't training, he guessed that it had to do something with the loud noise. The noise was whispering. About Him. A few were more audible than others.

'look, it's the Boy Who Lived.'

'Harry Evans'

"he's a hero"

"HE'S A Worthless MUDBLOOD" screamed a boy with white hair.

The response was instant. Vartuk stepped forward, flicking her wand at the boy and roared 'Incarcerous!' A jet black rope wound around the boy tightly, making him lose his balance and fall down.

'My father_' he was unable to continue, Vartuk having fired off a gagging spell.

"PROFESSOR VARTUK!" a angry voice announced the arrival of a elderly but graceful witch. Tall with black hair made up primly, her face had a stern expression which was now directed at Vartuk.

"What is the matter, Professor McGonagall?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Draco, who was now almost whimpering.

McGonagall swiftly made her way to them and with a wave of her wand, freed Draco. Then she turned and replied, her eyes boring into Vartuk.

" You know very well what the matter is. We do not use spells to punish students"

"It is also a criminal offence to call someone a mudblood, which this boy did. He called Harry that."

At once the older witch's expression changed from angry to thoughtful. McGonagall never once doubted the fact that Mr. Malfoy had used that term. Malfoys were some of the most notorious users. The past two generations even more so, as Death Eaters. She was also aware of the fact that being a child, Draco Malfoy had gotten away lightly, that is with his life. She was well aware of Ms Vartuk's reputation as death eater and pureblood hunter. In fact, she suspected the increased spate of pureblood killings after the end of the war had something to do with the new laws to pacify muggleborns. Part of the measure was the banning of the term Mudblood, with upto 5 years in Azkaban for an adult person using the term. She also knew she would have to set some punishment to pacify Vartuk, to prevent more extreme measures.

" Mr MALFOY, detention with me for the next week. Now form up with your fellow students."

Vartuk turned away with a grunt, going back to stand beside Harry.

McGonagall stood in front of the students, once they had formed up. Casting a mild sonorous on herself, she announced:

'Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on a red haired boy's nose and a black haired boy's cloak.

'Wait quietly until I return.' with that she turned and went inside.

Harry quickly straightened up his uniform, having availed himself of the diner's bathroom to change, a couple of privacy spells from Vartuk ensuring a smooth and quick change.

The ghosts meanwhile had engaged in a conversation. Listening in, Harry gathered it was regarding a errant member of the ghost community in Hogwarts.

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. He's a Poltergeist!.'

'Quite Right, Baron, but he's still one of us. Certainly we must be ensure his good behaviour, but banishing does seem to me quite extreme'

'I agree with the Friar. Peeves may yet have a role to play in the coming years.' This was the lady ghost who had greeted him.

"Very well. I shall listen to your wisdom, Grey Lady. We'll give Peeves one more chance."

Harry didn't know what to make of it and before he could think, in came McGonagall.

'Students! Form a line and follow me'. Once they had formed one single line, she turned and opened the door, leading them on.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

'It's enchanted to make it appear so. That ceiling dates back to the founders.Back when it was more than just a castle.'

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing -- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

'Bones, Susan!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see two redhead twins catcalling.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked an unpleasant lot.

He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during sports lessons at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!' 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Harry snapped out of his feelings at the tap of Vartuk's wand. Looking up, he found her glaring towards the teachers. Particularly towards the greasy nosed black haired professor sitting beside the half goblin professor.

At that moment, he looked away and Harry became quite certain that professor had something to do with his suddenly feeling sick.

'It was a panic spell, Harry. Illegal as hell. I'll be having words with Snape and the Headmaster later on. He won't attack you again.'

It seemed time had passed away while he was under the spell, for now Harry was called.

'Harry Evans!'

Calm and steady now, Harry walked across to the hat sitting at the tool. He picked up the hat and sat down on the tool, putting on the hat.

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- no? Well, if you're sure -- better be

'RAVENCLAW!'


	5. On hold

I'm Sorry to announce I'm putting all my fanfics on hold. Things aren't good in real life... in fact it's a downright mess. Fanfic doesn't pay and i need to keep food on my table. I've considered , and maybe when i come back, I'll get one. But that is for when i come back.

Now, I'm not gonna abandon them, but until i can sort things out, there might and probably will not be any updates.

To my readers, i thank you for your time and patience.

This is N7 Kairos,

signing off.


End file.
